


I'm trying to propose God damn it!

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying damn it shut up for a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You came into the bunker with a broken finger and a whole lot of swear words spilling from your mouth. "Dean! Sammy! I'm home!" You called out. You walked to your room and let your duffel bags fall on the floor. "Sammy's out for the night." You heard Dean in the kitchen.

"Does it have anything to do with our anniversary being today?" You smile and lean in the door way. he turns and smiles "I didn't tell him to leave." he looks you up and down. His eyes land on your left hand his smile faded "What happened?" he said walking over to you. You have him a kiss on the cheek.

"oh trouble with the case, you know the usual its just a broken finger Dean relax I went to the hospital there in the town after I popped that baby back into place. They said it was fine." You looked at your hand that had a finger splint. you thought it looked cute. It was like a baby cast on your finger. "How'd you manage to only break a finger and when I go after a werewolf alone I end up all broken?"

"Because werewolves are my area of expertise. Remember the case we met on?" You ask

"How could I forget me and sammy were tied up to a pole and you came in guns blazing killing the three werewolves that me and sammy couldn't. Then some very mean words were said" He was in a dream like state.

you smile remembering calling them amateurs and a lot of other more hurtful words.

"and I can still out hunt you when there are werewolves involved." He smirked at your comment.

"so what's for dinner?" You ask

"I was thinking a nice fancy steak dinner. the works." he said 

you raised an eyebrow "did you already start?" 

he shook his head "you came in when I got to the kitchen to start cooking."

"how about hotdogs and beer Dean I'm kinda really hungry."

"Fine." he mumbled something about not being able to set a romantic mood or something to that effect.

\----30 minutes later----

You were comfortable on the couch watching 'finding nemo' and didn't notice Dean walk in.

Dean put a plate of cut up wienies forming a heart on your plate you snorted in laughter "what's with the love wienies dean?" You started to eat them.

"I'm trying to be romantic here."

"if this is your way in trying to get me to-"

"no! I just wanted today to be special were always do busy all the time." You smile and kiss him sweetly. "You Dean Winchester spoil me." You cuddle him.

\--Dean's POV

'come on Dean you gotta ask her' I thought as (y/n) cuddled me. I ran his fingers over the velvet box in my jacket pocket I practiced for hours with Sammy trying to figure out how to do this.

"(y/n)" I called her attention away from the screen. "yes?" She look at me and smiled.

"could we turn off the tv?" I lost my nerve that was supposed to be me asking her to marry me damn it. She raised a brow. "Dean you love this movie." She said worried for me.

"Just ummmm... please?" I asked Damn it why was it so hard?

"Sure hon." she turned it off and looked at me "what's on your mind sweetheart?" She asked. 'crap'

\--norm pov--

"Well you see (y/n) we've been together for a long time and I have thought that this was too good to be true and I don't want to lose you. I umm.. there's no easy way to ask you this and I don't want to get hurt so you have to be honest with me-"

"Are you trying to break up Dean?"

His eyes widend "No! I'm trying to propose so please shut up and let me do this."

He got in his knee pulled out the velvet box and opened it revealing the beautiful ring inside "(y/n) will you marry me?"

.  
..  
...  
"sure."  
...  
..  
.

"what?" he asked

"sure I'll marry you." You said and kissed his cheek.

"sure? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to say something like 'yes Dean I will marry you I love you' not sure"  
.  
..  
...

"Don't be a bitch and just be happy I said yes ass." You smile and kiss him. "besides no chickflic moments dean."

\--two hours later--

"How the fuck am I supposed to put this thing on! my finger is broken!" You huffed. Dean laughed and you punched him playfully.

"Hold on I'll be right back." he said and went off somewhere with baby.

\--45 minutes later--

"gimme the ring." he said coming into your room. you tossed it at him. he caught it and put it on a silver chain. he walked over to you and put the chain around your neck.

you smiled "love ya Dean"

"so how about you let me-"

"no Dean I'm not doing that!"


	2. Shut Up Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made a part two  
> Its cute

You smiled as you looked at the stick in your hand you weren't trying to get pregnant but you weren't exactly trying to not have a baby. You stopped using protection after about six months of being married. The first time was an accident then it just sorta kept happening. So when you woke up with morning sickness a week ago you decided to get a test and now the two little lines on the stick told you what you already knew. So while the boys have been out for three weeks on hunts you have been getting everything ready for tonight. 

You set up the table and finished up the cooking. Dean texted you 15 minutes ago telling you they would be here in a few minutes. You wrapped three gifts and waited for the trio you lovingly addressed as team free will.

You pat your tummy smiling and heard them coming down the stairs.

You looked at dean and your smile fell. He was beating himself over something. You looked at Sam and he just shook his head slightly. Something went wrong now he's blaming himself.

He walked to his room and slammed the door. You sighed and looked at the food on the table. Sam looked about ready to eat everything there.

"Lemme see if I can get him out and if not then you can eat but if I can you better not eat anything. You Cas don't go anywhere just sit if you don't want molecules all up in your face okay? Just sit there and be a good angel of the lord."

You took your gift for dean. Gave your best mommy face "Don't open them" Sam pouted and Cas nodded.

You walked to the room you shared with Dean. "Dean? Sweetheart? I made your favorite. Come on out so we can all eat together." you said to the door. "Like a family Dean" you said softly.

"I don't deserve what you cooked" You sighed

"Dean come on out i promise it'll be worth it." he grumbled but came out. You pulled him toward the table and stopped at the doorway.

"Samuel Winchester how dare you start eating without us!" your mommy voice coming out. Sam looked sheepish and turned a bright red color.

Dean snorted and sat down to eat you followed suit quietly. Soon Dean was laughing and talking about Sammy's awkward teenage years making everyone except Sam laugh. Even Castiel the angel of the lord was having a good time. You wanted to tell Dean already but he just kept going on and on with stories of Sam and Cas. 

After two and a half hours of Sam and Cas stories you were very impatient. Sam was the first to notice and interrupted in the middle of Deans story as to why Sam is afraid of clowns to ask for desert. You gave him a thankful smile and told them you would retrieve desert and then they could open their gifts. You brought out a homemade apple pie and Dean lit up like the Fourth of July then went on to tell 3 consecutive stories as to how pie saved his life. 

"OH GOD DEAN SHUT UP PLEASE SO WE CAN OPEN THE GIFTS!!!" Sam yelled and you shot him another grateful look. Dean scoffed and you gave each of them their respective gifts. You sat down and waited for all of them to finish unwrapping. 

"OH My GOD I'M AN UNCLE!!" Sam yelled then whooped "Cas you look confused everything okay?" He stared at the mug that was a twin to Sam's having the words "WORLD'S GREATEST UNCLE" written on them. "How do you know one of my brethren are expecting a child?" You laugh "Cas we're your family too you know that right?" He looked confused then it became clear and he smiled. "Dean?" you turned and saw him smiling at you and his two brothers. "I bet you would look good even when you get as big as a blimp." Sam turned around and gave him a bitchface. 

You punched him and said 

"Shut Up Dean"


End file.
